descendants_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Sodality
Founding The Holy Sodality was first formed as the Eshkarilan Kingdom by the eshkaril race in ~20,000 BNE on their homeworld of Carilis in the Small Magellanic Cloud. Founded by King Corsech I, called Corsech the Golden in mythology. It was later formed in its modern incarnation of the Holy Sodality in 10,382 BNE upon the Exodus Fleet. History The Kingdom flourished after its founding and soon exploded through the stars of the Small Magellanic Cloud, at first peacefully, and later, forcefully, converting the natives they encountered. After nearly 10,000 years, they had spread throughout the small galaxy and the eshkaril no longer meant a single race, but a whole group of people living beneath the rule of the King and the High Thaeos (the leader of the eshkaril religion) of Carilis. The King's power waned towards the end of the Kingdom's rule, replaced by that of the High Thaeos. In around 10,000 BNE, everything changed. Their leader, whose name has been lost to time and is simply called "The Betrayer", allied with the Shadow Imperiate, a mysterious government that many scholars in the Sovereign Union believe to be comprised of one of the Precursor races. After this alliance, of which the circumstances have since been lost to time, the eshkaril people were thrown from their homeworld of Carilis and forced to build a fleet of generation ships to ferry them far away from their world, and their galaxy as a whole. Upon these ships is where the Holy Sodality was born, and the High Thaeos was named its ruler, under the leadership of High Thaeos Ferias, later named Ferias the Blessed Fury. The Holy Sodality remained in-transit for 4400 years, finally entering the space of the Federated Planetary Alliance in 5982 BNE. Upon their arrival, they spark a war that builds for a thousand years before it breaks, decimating the Alliance and destabilizing the known galaxy for five thousand years. Before the war broke, however, they founded the planet of Carilis Dea and settled it. After the war and the collapse of the Alliance, the Holy Sodality remained in its entirety, keeping to one single planet on the fringes of the galaxy. 7,000 years after the founding of their new homeworld and 2,000 after the founding of the Sovereign Union, the eshkaril return to Union space to wage all-out war against them. It is all because of a prophecy written in the early days of the Holy Sodality: "In the Great Eye Galaxy will rule an Empire of Blood, and they will spill their namesake across the stars. Later will rise an Empire of Gold, whose reach will be met only by their capability for compassion. As the Empire of Blood fell, so shall they, and an Infernal Empire will rise. Created from the joining of the Descendants and the Ancestors and held together by the Shadow of Old, it shall be headed by the Broken Father who burned our worlds so long ago." After their Crusade fails, they are driven back to their remote corner of the galaxy to gather their losses. Unconfirmed reports tell of Holy Sodality ships leaving the Carilis Dea system for Union space, but nothing has been confirmed by any government or entity. Organization When it was still a Kingdom, the eshkaril were led by a King with a court of Governors who oversaw specific landmasses. After the founding of the Holy Sodality, however, they are now led by a High Thaeos, who also leads the eshkaril religion. Beneath the High Thaeos, the Holy Figures are given reign over each sector in the Holy Sodality- currently twelve. On the same level as the Holy Figures, the Nine Pantheon Prelates represent each of the nine gods on the eshkaril Pantheon and generall are considered the "militant" wing of the Holy Sodality. Beneath the Holy Figures and the Pantheon Prelates sit the Holy Body, the main legislative body of the Holy Sodality. As each planet is divided up into 9 sub-sectors of roughly even population each, one representative comes from each sub-sector, making a total of 108 in the Holy Body. Current State Though unconfirmed, it would seem as though there is a possibility that the Holy Sodality is returning from their self-exile after their defeat during the Crusades 2,000 years ago. It is unknown what the current state of affairs are in the Holy Sodality. Statistics (At the time of the Crusades- 3122 NE) *Capitol Planet: Carilis Dea *Population: 184 billion *Founded: 50,000 BNE *Member planets: 12 (1 with indigenous population).